kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лау
|Кандзи = 劉 |Ромадзи = Ryū |Раса = Человек |Пол = Мужской |Рост = 177 см |Род деятельности = Опиумный дилер Лидер китайской мафии Глава британского филиала торговой компании «Кунь Лунь» |Принадлежность = Компания «Кунь Лунь» Китайская мафия Фантомхайв Аристократы зла |Статус = Жив |Манга = Том 1, Глава 3 |Аниме = Эпизод 2 |Японская озвучка = Кодзи Юса |Английская озвучка = Джерри Джуэлл }} Лау (劉, Ryū; Пиньин: Liú) — китайский дворянин, член Шанхайской мафии и глава британского филиала торговой компании «Кунь Лунь».Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 15, страница 14 Внешность Лау - высокий мужчина с короткими черными волосами. Он почти никогда не открывает глаза. А когда он несколько раз их открывал, можно было увидеть что они темно-карие. Как китайский дворянин, он носит роскошные китайские наряды, которые включают в себя Tangzhuang. Он всегда держит руки сложенными вместе под своими большими рукавами. Характер right|150px|thumb|Лау Лау - легкохарактерный и беззаботный человек. Он почти всегда улыбается. Тем не менее, он обладает очень странной предрасположенностью. Он ходит всегда с разными девушками или со своим "оружием" Лан Мао. Он считает ее своей сестрой, хотя они и не состоят в кровном родстве.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 5 Он, видимо, очень хорошо относится к этим девушкам, поэтому берет их с собой на особые мероприятия. Лау имеет своеобразное предпочтение говорить или действовать, как ему известно, или хорошо информировать о чем-то важном, только позже он говорит что ничего не знает. Эта его черта характера раздражает людей вокруг него, Себастьян Михаэлис описывает его поведение, как "типичный подхалим".Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 15, стр. 16 Несмотря на его странности, он даже не замечает, каким эксцентричным он кажется другим. Лау имеет небольшую склонность к насилию, например, когда он сказал Сиэлю Фантомхайв что убьет Агни, если бы он был Гарольдом Вестом, к большому удивлению Сиэля, оказалось что он был немного чрезмерным.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 6-7 Кроме того, он помогал Себастьяну с волшебным трюком, он должен был вонзить в ящик с Себастьяном мечи, он сделал это не задумываясь и сразу вонзил меч сверху. Себастьян признался, что он не ожидал от Лау удара сверху, и если бы он не был демоном, то давно бы погиб.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 7, стр. 32-34 Сюжет манги Арка Темный дворецкий Лау участвует в совещании вместе с Сиэлем Фантомхайв, Клаусом, Анджелиной Даллес, Адзурро Венером, Артуром Рэндаллом и Дитрихом. Они обсуждали вредность "крыс" и необходимость их истребить.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 3, стр. 8 Арка Джек Потрошитель В городском имении Сиэля в Лондоне Лау с Мадам Рэд и Греллем Сатклиффом ищут чайные листья. Себастьян заваривает им чай и они приступают к обсуждению серии жестоких убийств, виновника которых прозвали "Джек Потрошитель".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, pages 5-8 Lau points out that the murderer is definitely an "abnormal madman", and he questions if Ciel is daring enough to investigate the gruesome crime scene. He opts that they go right away, but when Angelina asks him for the location, he reveals that he, too, does not know where the crime scene is.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, pages 9-11 Consequently, Ciel suggests a certain place for information, and they arrive at the funeral parlor of Undertaker. When Undertaker appears out of his custom-made coffin, he frightens Lau, Angelina, and Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 12-14 They are directed to sit atop the coffins, and Undertaker agrees to share information, but only for some form of compensation. Lau asks him how much money he wants, and Undertaker vigorously approaches him to declare that he does not care for the Queen's money. Undertaker tells them to amuse him with the finest of laughs; Lau attempts to do so with a Chinese-influenced joke, but he fails. Sebastian later steps up, requests for them to wait outside, and forbids them from peeking inside. Lau and the others perceive strange noises coming from the funeral parlor, and afterwards, with Sebastian's permission, they enter to see Undertaker laughing wildly. Undertaker, then, reveals to them that all of Jack the Ripper's victims have had their internal organs removed with medical precision (Lau is also skeptical of his drink as Undertaker might have stored a kidney in the container).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 17-24 On the carriage ride home, Sebastian is ordered to compile a list of suspects, and departs, impressing both Lau and Angelina. Ciel asserts that Sebastian will definitely be able to accomplish his mission and that he will have tea prepared for them as well. Lau comments that Ciel must be confident of Sebastian because since a long time ago, he has always been at the Earl's side, never leaving him- "like a shadow." Ciel then points out that Sebastian has not served him for even two years yet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 28-32 They return to Ciel's townhouse late because Grell traveled the wrong way. Lau and Angelina are dumbfounded to see that Sebastian has already returned home first, with the tea and preparations finished. They listen with admiration as Sebastian reads off the blacklist of suspects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 32-37 They chat, while having tea, and Sebastian, paying close regard to the conditions, narrows down the possibilities to Aleistor Chamber.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, pages 3-4 That evening, they arrive at Aleistor's party. Angelina and Grell attend the party as themselves, Ciel as Angelina's niece from the countryside, Sebastian as Ciel's home tutor, and Lau as Angelina's lover.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 8 Afterward, Lau is obliged to fan Angelina as she indulges in luxury.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 14 with his magic trick at Aleistor's party.]] Sebastian, to serve as a distraction for Ciel, pretends to be a magician and asks the "random" gentleman, Lau, to assist him in the performance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 30 Lau agrees, and Sebastian instructs that after he enters the cupboard, Lau is to tightly chain it up and then pierce the cupboard with several swords. Sebastian promises to come out alive, and after he goes inside the cupboard, Lau says he will not hold back. He immediately stabs from the top, bewildering the audience. He then swiftly applies the chains and thoroughly penetrates the cupboard with swords.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 31-34 Despite this, Sebastian steps out alive, and he and Lau receive the audience's passionate acclaim. Lau and Angelina praise Sebastian, and the former lightheartedly says that he had believed he killed Sebastian with his "mountain of needles". He curiously asks if there was some sort of trap, which causes Angelina to scold him for shoving all the swords at Sebastian without a thought. Nevertheless, Sebastian assures them both that he told them there were no tricks or traps.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, pages 34-35 The following day, they discover that Aleistor is not "Jack the Ripper." Lau muses that if the suspect could not have carried out the murders, then others from the beginning are responsible for them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, page 14 Later, Lau comments that the stormy night is "pitiful".Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, page 28 Subsequently, Lau attends Angelina's funeral''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 13, page 4 and visits Ciel by her grave. He questions if he has revealed who the murderer was to the Queen, but Ciel states there was no reason to since the Jack the Ripper killings have stopped. Lau declares that this decision will cause him to "steadily sink into the mud" because of his refusal to seek help. Ciel retaliates by saying Lau's opium and intoxicants den, in time, will surely be closed by the police. Lau asserts that he can find a new business venture, as his interest in England and in Ciel is "far from exhausted"; he adds that he hopes Ciel will show him many more interesting things. They then part ways.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, pages 13-15 Арка Индийский дворецкий Ciel and Sebastian, after learning about the Anglo-Indian attacks, go to visit Lau in his opium den to see if he knows of any Indian hideouts. There, Lau is relaxing with Ran-Mao and several girls. Ciel scolds him to stop smoking opium and listen, and leaves East End to Lau since the number of people who move in and out of the street are under his management. They walk to East End to find the stronghold of Indians, but Lau soon admits he has lost track of where they are at while listening to Ciel's explanation of the incident.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 11-16 They are then attacked and threatened by Indians, and Lau conceals himself on top of a roof and watches the ensuing fight and the arrival of Soma Asman Kadar and Agni. After Agni defeats all the Indians and subsequently departs with Soma, Lau praises Sebastian and Ciel and claims that he was hiding on the roof for the "right chance to jump in". He comments that Soma and Agni are definitely not from the East End due to their elegant apparel and accent.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, page 17-20 Afterward, Lau returns with Ciel to his London townhouse. There, they encounter Prince Soma and Agni again as the pair have decided to stay with Ciel since they "saved" him; Lau also decides to stay with Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, pages 2-4 Soon, they learn that Agni and Soma are looking for Mina, and throughout the day, he joins Soma and Agni as they interrupt Ciel during his lessons at whatever available opportunity.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 16, pages 8-14 At fencing hour, Ciel challenges Soma to a match. During the match, Agni intervenes and unintentionally hurts Ciel's arm in the process. Lau tosses a sword to Sebastian and tells him that he should take reprisal for his master. However, after the match, Agni and Sebastian are tied, much to Lau's disappointment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 16, pages 14-16''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 16, pages 22-25 The next day, another mysterious attack occurs, and Lau points out that Soma and Agni have been suspicious from the start. They decide to wait until nighttime to investigate Soma and Agni who usually leave every night. Lau, Ciel, and Sebastian then follow them, and they discover that they are simply looking for Mina.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 4-6 Later, however, Agni leaves on his own; Lau, Ciel, Sebastian, and Soma follow him as they are all unaware of his motive in going out arbitrarily at night. They eventually end up at Harold West Jeb's house, who is an importer of trade goods, and Lau notes that they are in the same business.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 6-10 They sneak onto his property with Sebastian lifting Ciel over the wall while Lau and Soma are forced to climb over. Lau soon calls them over to the entrance, as he has already knocked out the guard personnel by rendering them asleep with a needle soaked with a drug- an ancient Chinese technique. When they respond in a disapproving manner, he nonchalantly states that at least the guards are not dead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 11-13 They go inside and eavesdrop on Harold and Agni. Later, when Soma bursts in, he watches the ensuing fight. Lau and Ciel deduce that Harold is involved in the black market, so Lau concludes that this matter is in Ciel's jurisdiction. Sebastian rescues Soma while wearing a stuffed deer's head, which amuses Lau. When Lau deems it too dangerous to remain there, he carries Ciel out and back to the townhouse. There, they speculate that Agni betrayed Soma in order to earn Harold the Royal Warrant, and in return, Harold would release Mina.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 14-19''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 18, pages 27-29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 19, pages 18-26 Ciel decides to obtain the Royal Warrant for the Funtom Corporation, and Lau agrees, saying that launching into food industry will also deter competitors.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 26-30 However, Soma announces that Agni's "Right Hand of God" will be unbeatable and claims he has never tasted a more delicious curry than Agni's; Lau and Ciel derive that his nickname is not conceived in respect to his strength, but rather because of his god-like capability in preparing curry.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 31-37 Later, as directed by Ciel, Lau uses his position as the head of a trading company to obtain the best spices in a short period of time and complains that he had to prepare them all in one day despite not being an expert in spices. Ciel counters that only on occasions such as this is Lau beneficial and Lau concedes that it is never a bad time to do Ciel a favor. He then also aids in taste-testing the curry until Sebastian can make a competition-worthy one.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 20, pages 4-8''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 20, pages 10-22 Lau follows Ciel to the kitchen, where Ciel requests that Sebastian prepare him a chocolate cake for a dessert. Out in the hall, Lau comments that the inconvenience Ciel has imposed on Sebastian seems to indicate that he would like Sebastian to lose. Ciel says it would be more interesting than obtaining the Royal Warrant if he did, and Lau calls him a bully.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 20, pages 23-25 and Ran-Mao]] At the competition, Lau arrives with Ran-Mao, and he introduces her as his sister although they are not related biologically. They speculate the possibility of the disclosure of Harold's dishonest deeds by Agni should he be released. Lau then asks if Ciel would kill Agni if he was Harold, and the latter finds it excessive. Lau casually states that if it was him, he would do as such, and he adds that he is intrigued by Sebastian's strategy in the curry contest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 4-7 After the competition is declared a tie between Agni and Sebastian, the Queen arrives to cast her own vote. When reminded of her dead husband, she breaks down crying; Lau comments that she seems like a complex character, and Ciel admonishes him. After she has recovered, she officially announces Sebastian as the winner.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 44-49 Seeing Harold's distress upon losing, Lau follows him and Mina to an alleyway. He remarks that while Ciel would let them go, he must discipline the "naughty little mice" that made a mess out of the East End. Hence, he keeps a "cat", referring to Ran-Mao, who violently swings her clubs. They scream, promising to never repeat the offense.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 28-29 Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв Lau and Ran-Mao are invited to a party thrown by Ciel. There, he introduces himself to Arthur Conan Doyle, and tells him that though Ciel is moody, something interesting is bound to happen.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 6-9 When Ciel introduces the other guests to Lau, Patrick Phelps is shocked to hear that Lau manages the Kong-Rong Company, but he goes silent when Lau glares at him. When Ran-Mao flirts with Georg von Siemens, Lau attributes her bold action to her supposedly pampered nature. He and the other guests are impressed by Grimsby Keane and Irene Diaz.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 13-16 In the midst of the festivities, Grimsby and the other guests hear a loud scream from Georg. They rush to his bedroom; inside, they discover, to their unanimous horror, that Georg has been killed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 33-37 After Baldroy and Finnian move Georg's body to the cellar, Lau points out that the storm will keep the Scotland Yard away and that they are probably trapped in the Phantomhive Manor with the murderer. They contemplate about the details of the murder, and Lau suggests that Georg's death is a locked room murder. When Karl Woodley and Grimsby start fighting, he easily stops them and asks everyone for their alibis. When it is his turn, he says that he and Ran-Mao were drinking in the lounge with Karl. Ciel does not have an alibi, and Lau relays his suspicions about Ciel. He then proposes that they confine Ciel for the time being, to ease everyone's anxiety. However, he refuses to be the one to watch over Ciel; to make sure he does not escape he nominates Arthur instead. Afterward, Lau and the other guests are escorted to their respective rooms.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 40, pages 5-6''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 40, pages 10-24 The next morning, Lau and the other guests discover the brutal murder of Sebastian Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 41, pages 26-28 Lau notes that it must have been impossible for the confined Ciel to have committed the murder, and he adds that things "just got interesting"; Arthur, who is beside him, is shocked by Lau's sinister smile.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 41, pages 37-38 Soon after, the guests examine Sebastian's body. When Lau comments about the savagery of the murder, Finnian emotionally demands that they stop, as they are discussing the appalling details in front of Ciel. They decide to move Sebastian's body to the cellar for the meanwhile and plan to pursue the topic at breakfast.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 9-11 Later, at the breakfast table, they realize that Patrick is absent. They head to Ciel's bedroom, where Patrick was assigned to stay in. When they find that the door is locked, Grey swiftly cuts it down, to Lau's amazement. They hurry inside, and discover Patrick's corpse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 17-26 While everyone else is concentrating on Patrick, Lau and Ran-Mao rummage through Ciel's wardrobe, much to Ciel's annoyance. Soon after, they have dessert in the drawing room where they discuss the three murders. Ciel voices his suspicions about Lau, which are derived from the facts that Patrick was Lau's business rival and that Lau carries around a large needle that could have inflicted the wound they saw on Patrick. When Lau displays his needle, Karl and Grimsby rashly jump to the conclusion that Lau is the murderer. Lau explains why he cannot be the murderer and wonders aloud if Ciel is taking revenge on him; Ciel assures him that he is simply teasing him for suggesting his confinement earlier.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, pages 4-15 When Karl goes berserk at the idea that there is most likely more than one murderer, Tanaka effortlessly suppresses him with a move Lau recognizes as Japan's "baritsu."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, pages 18-25 Ultimately, the group allows for Arthur to dictate their actions from here on out, as through deductive reasoning, he is the only one who could not have committed any of the crimes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 27 They decide to investigate Sebastian's body in the cellar, but Lau asks to stay behind to enjoy tea with Ran-Mao.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 3 Subsequently, Arthur explains to all the guests that their rooms and belongings must be checked, and they give their consent; Lau is the last room Ciel and Arthur inspect for the male side, and just like the other rooms, they do not find Sebastian's key.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 17-18 The group gathers in the drawing room once again, and Lau hypothesizes that the key could have been thrown outside; this prompts Finnian and Mey-Rin to volunteer to search outside.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 21-23 Afterward, Lau suggests the idea that there is a thirteenth person in the the manor, and that he is probably waiting for the right moment to strike.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 37-38 Soon after, Jeremy Rathbone, the "thirteenth person," is brought to them, much to their astonishment. Lau claims that even he did not expect for the thirteenth person to show up so soon, but he then demonstrates that he does not have a clue to who the thirteenth person is.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, pages 5-6 After they verify that Jeremy is not involved in the murders, Jeremy is allowed to lead the investigation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, page 15 For dinner, the group eats a scrumptious steak meat the Phantomhive servants have prepared. Lau presses for the truth behind the incidents, but Jeremy advises them to not be hasty.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 26-27 While Jeremy implements a plan to catch Patrick's killer, Lau and the rest of the party members accumulate in Karl's room and wait. After a while, Patrick's killer is revealed to be an African snake that has been trained to attack whoever or whichever harbors Ciel's scent. Lau says that if Ciel had died, he and Ran-Mao would have been in trouble. They soon deduce that the snake must have been smuggled, which brings their attention to Karl, who specializes in the African diamond trade. Karl tries to put the blame on Lau, but Lau rebuts the accusation by stating that Kunlun does not do business with African companies. Jeremy has enough evidence to pin the murders of Georg and Sebastian on Karl.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 4-27 After Karl is detained, Lau joins in on the toast to celebrate the solving of the case. He and the other guests later safely leave Ciel's manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 30-31 Арка Роскошный лайнер Лау и Лан Мао появляются в поместье Сиэля, тем самым пугая его. Лау разочарован тем, что Сиэль уже закончил завтрак, так как он планировал позавтракать у него. Он небрежно говорит, что считал Себастьяна мертвым, затем Сиэль ругает его, за то что тот не слушает. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 51, стр. 10-11 thumb|Лау и Лан Мао врываются Лау рассказывает, что пришел, чтоб обсудить госпиталь Карнштейн, в которой воскрешают мертвых. Он сообщает Сиэлю, что госпиталь покупал тела. Они часто незаконно покупают иностранных рабов, но сумма на них увеличилась довольно необычно, в последнее время. Он сомневается, что в госпиталь поместиться столько людей. С помощью этой информации, они предполагают, что в госпитале ставят незаконные эксперименты над людьми, и Сиэль приказывает Себастьяну разузнать об этом. Потом, Лау и Лан-Мао берут отпуск.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 51, стр. 11-14 Арка Уэстонский колледж Лау и Лан Мао посещают Уэстонский колледж, чтобы посмотреть ежегодный турнир по крикету. Там, Лан-Мао занимает место, в то время как Лау пытается убедить других зрителей, что выиграет дортуар Алый Лис или Сапфировая Сова.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 76, стр. 19 Лан-Мао сидит у Лау на коленках в окружении других девушек во время финального матча Сиэля и дортуара Зеленый Лев. Увидев, что девушки показывают свои голые ноги, игроки Зеленых Львов растерялись. Оказывается, Сиэль велел Себастьяну, чтобы тот помешал противоположной команде выиграть.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 78, стр. 14-16 Однако, через некоторое время их уводят с места.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 78, стр. 17 Несмотря на это, они смогли посмотреть победу Сиэля и возрождение второго «Голубого Чуда».Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 80, стр. 20 Сюжет Аниме Арка Хаундсворт После инцидента с убийством Джека Потрошителя и после визита Сиэля в Хаунтсворт, Лау приходит к Сиэлю, чтобы помочь ему сделать снимок Себастьяна на специальную камеру, которая показывает, о ком человек заботится больше всего. Сиэль принимает его предложение о помощи, но Лау сомневается, что она ему нужна. Лау использует Лан-Мао, чтобы отвлечь Себастьяна ее сексуальностью, но это отвлекает только гостя. Даже когда Бардрой и Финниан приподнимают ее юбку, Себастьян не реагирует. Когда Сиэль придумывает успешное выполнение плана, Лау и Лан-Мао помогают сделать освещение для фото. Арка Осколок надежды Лау и Лан-Мао пытаются помочь Сиэлю получить кольцо Надежды, выиграв конкурс ледяных скульптур. Тем не менее, его скульптура, с обнаженной Лан-Мао была не одобрена судьями, кроме Алистера Чембера. Судьи назвали его работу неприличной, хотя Алистер опроверг это мнение. Арка Заговор и месть Lau and Ran-Mao are initially approached by Ciel with help in the investigation of John Stanley's death. They claim not to know anything, but agree to spread a rumor that Ciel has something important from his corpse. As a result, they get caught up in a conspiracy that frames them and Ciel for the distribution of Lady Blanc opium, despite it being a problem for Lau's own opium dealings. thumb|left|Лау отдает контроль над Ист-Эндом The Scotland Yard tries to take them down, but Ran-Mao kills and injures them, allowing for them to escape. After a brief dealing where Lau hands control of the East End to another individual, they attempt to leave England on a boat. However, Ciel learns of their betrayal, as Lau actually had Stanley killed, and attacks the boat with Sebastian. When they get on it, Sebastian takes down Ran-Mao, while Ciel approaches Lau, who points out the document he stole from Stanley's corpse, and Ciel questions why he was betrayed. Lau says he did so merely because it was too boring being someone else's game piece, and he wanted to play himself. He reveals a weapon, which he wields with such skill as to avoid Ciel's bullets, and charges after Ciel. They arrive on the deck, and when going after Ciel again, he is stopped by Fred Abberline, who uses his body as a human shield, and cuts him down. When he charges Ciel a second time, Sebastian stops him and fatally wounds him with his hand. thumb|Лау наконец-то открывает глаза Pulling away, he admits his defeat, and asks Ran-Mao if she would continue the dream with him. They jump off the boat, only to reappear in the second episode Kuroshitsuji II. Ciel has no previous memory of them, or the events involving them, although by the end of the second season Ciel regains his memories and decided to spare Lau and Ran-Mao, he was later given a gift by Sebastian. Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег Лау едет в поместье Сиэля вместе со своим другом, Седриком Бренделом, на ужин. Впоследствии, он выслушивает, как Седрик жалуется ему и утверждает что Сиэль действительно сторожевой пес королевы. Седрик рассказывает ему, что у него есть план по ликвидации Сиэля в 8:00 этой ночью. Теперь торговые маршруты по транспортировки чая, перевозят незаконное оружие. Лау говорит, что с нетерпением будет ждать развития событий. После противостояния Сиэля с Седриком, Лау возвращается в столовую и отдает Сиэлю письмо, полученное от «парней в белом» (т.е. Чарльза Грея, Чарльза Фиппса и Джона Брауна). Цитаты *''«Однажды, Чжуану Чжоу приснилось, что он бабочка. Весело порхающая бабочка. Он наслаждался от души, и не осознавал что он Чжоу. Но вдруг он проснулся и удивился, что он Чжоу и не мог понять: снилось ли Чжоу что он бабочка или бабочке снилось что она Чжоу? Между Чжоу и бабочкой непременно существуют различия. Также, как существует различие между двумя вещами.»'Kuroshitsuji'' аниме, Эпизод 20 *''«Ну и ну... Вы как будто проиграть хотите...»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 20, стр. 25 *''«Было трудно доставить товар за один день, вы, однако, так на людей давите.»'' Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 20, стр. 9 *(Сиэлю) «Однажды вы зайдете слишком далеко. Но даже тогда вы не станете унижаться и молить о помощи...горделивый. Пес королевы.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 13, стр. 13 *''«Ну что вы, Лан-Мао моя сестра, да, моя маленькая сестренка. Хотя в кровном родстве мы и не состоим.»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 21, стр. 4 *''«Граф говорит, что нет смысла рисковать из-за мелочей, но те, кто потерпели крах, не останавливаются перед второй попыткой. По-моему это глупо.»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 22, стр. 26 *''«Вообще-то, изгонять паршивых крыс из города - это моя работа. Поэтому я держу кошку. Мяу!»'Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 22, стр. 27 *''«Паутина уже соткана. Чем больше вы боретесь, тем труднее становится уйти от этих облигаций. Как бы то ни было, добыча, как только она связывается со мной, ловить ее, вопрос только времени.»'Kuroshitsuji'' аниме, Эпизод 9 *''«В этом мире, граф, есть люди, которые не могут выжить, потому что жестока действительность. Поэтому я продаю мечты этих людей.»'Kuroshitsuji'' аниме, Эпизод 19 *''«Этот мир и всё в нём — сон бабочки.»'Kuroshitsuji'' аниме, Эпизод 20 Интересные факты *Лау входил в список возможных подозреваемых по делу Джека Потрошителя.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 9, стр. 21 Неясно почему, ведь неизвестно имеет ли Лау медицинское образование, необходимую для совершения преступления. Тем не менее, Анджелина Даллес действительно упомянула, что представители востока как Лау, были под подозрением в связи с их "знаниями анатомии человека" через иглоукалывания. *На обложке 9 тома от Яны Тобосо, у Лау есть синяя татуировка дракона на левой руке. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 30, стр. 1 *На балу у Алистера Чембера, как любовник Анджелины, Лау впервые надел не китайскую одежду, а традиционный костюм.Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 4 *Лау также очень часто курит опиум.Kuroshitsuji аниме, Эпизод 19 Примечания Навигация en:Lau de:Lau pl:Lau es:Lau fr:Lau pt-br:Lau it:Lau Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Дворяне Категория:Аристократы зла Категория:Арка Темный дворецкий Категория:Арка Джек Потрошитель Категория:Арка Индийский дворецкий Категория:Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Арка Убийство в поместье Фантомхайв Категория:Арка Роскошный лайнер Категория:Арка Уэстонский колледж Категория:Арка Голубой культ Категория:Арка Хаундсворт Категория:Арка Осколок надежды Категория:Арка Заговор и месть Категория:Kuroshitsuji II